


garden

by femmaed



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Florist Bilbo Baggins, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Like they dont meet until chapter two lol, M/M, Mafia Thorin Oakenshield, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Bilbo Baggins, Slow Burn, also this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmaed/pseuds/femmaed
Summary: Armed with a degree in microbiology and engineering, Bilbo opens up a flower shop in the higher end of the city because his daughter said he would make a good florist. While his daughter goes to school at the private college prep down the street, Bilbo works on making the best bouquets this side of Laketown. During the weekend, his daughter helps out with the shop. But one morning, his shop is overrun by men in dark clothes and what looks like guns strapped to their backs. Seems like the King of the Underground became extremely interested in the florist.





	garden

The bell above the door jingled and Bilbo rounded the corner, calling out a greeting. The afternoon sun streamed in, breaking through the thick clouds that had poured inches of rain on the street just minutes ago. His daughter stood at the door, stomping her feet to dislodge any raindrops. Her short black hair framed her face, freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, her bright green eyes that she inherited from her mother shined with joy. She was dressed in her school uniform, pale blue wool vest over a white button-up shirt, a matching pale blue pleated skirt over white leggings that fed in her small black boots. She hiked her backpack up a little and smiled brightly. "Hi, Dad!" She walked further into the shop and hugged him. He nuzzled into her dark hair and smiled into it. 

"How was school, my lily?" She giggled and pulled away. She dropped her backpack behind the counter and sat on the stool. 

"It was okay. Professor Eirhern got into an argument with Professor Willhem." She tilted her head, thinking. "Got a one-hundred percent on my French test. A ninety-two on my Calculus test." She nodded. Bilbo chuckled. 

"So smart, just like your mother." Her cheeks puffed out but then her face darkened. Bilbo turned and stared out the window. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned back. 

"Saw some guys. They were outside the store yesterday when I went to school. Have they bothered you?" Bilbo shook his head. His daughter shrugged. "They should come to buy flowers if they are gonna be hanging around." She smiled and Bilbo couldn't help smiling as well. But it stuck in the back of his mind, worrying him as the day went on. Customers came in, his daughter always smiling brightly and talking to them with gusto, something Bilbo never could do. He, instead, made the bouquets and handed them off, before wandering away. Dinner came with frighting quickness. They closed the shop and climbed the winding stairs up to their flat. A warm yellow light filled it and his daughter disappeared into the hallway. A few minutes later, the water started running. Bilbo fixed up a small dinner, knowing his daughter never ate much. Worried him half to death, but she seemed to be healthy, so he left it. 

She came out of the hallway, hair toweled dried, still a little damp, her plump torso hidden under a thick yellow wool sweater, llama sleep pants on her legs. Bilbo smiled at her. "Dinner is ready." 

"Thank you, Dad!" 

"Of course, my lily." She puffed her cheeks out and shoved a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth, chewing angrily. Bilbo shook his head. His daughter finished first and talked more about her day as Bilbo ate. About the boys she liked and disliked, the classes she loved, the lunch she hated but still ate. Once Bilbo was done, she grinned once more. 

"How was your day, Dad? Any cute guys? Or gals?" Bilbo coughed and stared at his daughter. 

"Lillie, that is an-"

"Inappropriate question? No," she drawled, drawing her legs up into a criss-cross. "An inappropriate question would be, "did you have intercourse with anybody while I was at school?" Did I ask that? Nope! So it's not inappropriate. Yes or no, Dad?" He frowned, watching his daughter's face. 

"No." He looked away, the lavender in the windowsill waving in the night wind. Lillie leaned forward, grinning. 

"You sure?" 

"One hundred percent." Lillie shrugged and stood. 

"Well, night Dad! Early morning!" She left and Bilbo sighed. He cleaned the table and washed the dishes. The lavender waved in the breeze once again. He shut the water off and turned the lights off. 

* * *

Lillie checked the cash register and readied the store for opening. A shadow passed the window and Lillie stared out for a second before brightening. "Welcome to Bag End! How can I help you?" The bell jingled as the two men entered. They seemed to fill the small flower shop, with their sleek black suits and rich dark hair. Lillie smiled, running her hands down her yellow dress. 

"Looking for something for a funeral." The mood went dark and Lillie nodded. She turned and led them deeper into the shop. 

"Often times, we use lilies for funeral arrangements." 

"Do they only come in white?" 

"The ones we use are white, but we have stargazer lilies, those are pink, some are red, we don't have those though. Tiger lilies are orange, we only have two of those though, and we also have a lot of yellow ones." Lillie leads them to the humid greenhouse at the back of the flower shop. 

"We'll take some yellow ones." 

"What are these?" Lillie gathered a bundle of yellow lilies before turning to the man. 

"Oh! Those are hydrangeas! We can also use those in funeral arrangements." She gestured to rich dark blue ones. "They would go well with the yellows." The man nodded. She cut a few bundles and tied the flowers together. "Will that be all?" 

"Yes. Thank you very much." Lillie led them out of the greenhouse and almost ran into her father. Bilbo had a steaming cup of tea in hand and a long sweater. 

"Oh! Customers! I'm sorry, let me get your bag." He settled on the stool and brought up the cost of the flowers and shook out the bag to put the flowers in. Lillie carefully put the flowers in and handed them to the man. 

"I'm sorry for your loss and I hope the sun smiles brightly on you today!" Lillie waved them out and the shop fell silent as the men in suits left. Lillie looked down at her hands before looking at her father. He quietly sipped his tea before looking at Lillie. 

"Is something wrong, Lillie?" 

"It's always so sad when people come in for funeral arrangements. I like it better when it's for weddings or birthdays or "it's a boy!". I think "Welcome Home" is my favorite." Bilbo nodded. 

"But no matter how hard we try life cannot always be bright, my lily. But we can try our hardest." Lillie nodded and sniffed. Her phone chimed and she carefully dug it out of her dress pocket. She smiled. 

"Danielle wants to go to the movies. Is it okay if I go?" Bilbo nodded. 

"Be safe, come back before eleven." Lillie grinned and raced up the stairs. A few minutes later she was running back down, a small black cat bag on her back and now with thick black leggings. 

"Okay! Bye, Dad! Don't get too lonely." She grinned and Bilbo stuck his tongue out. Lillie did the same and disappeared out of the shop. Bilbo watched as she raced across the street and climbed into a small red Beetle. It drove away and Bilbo was alone once more.


End file.
